gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Disposal
Go to the stash cars before the attack begins. Hsin's bombs have been armed. Defuse them before they detonate. Enter the van to begin defusing the bomb. The bomb has been defused. Enter the van to begin defusing the bomb. The bomb has been defused. Enter the van to begin defusing the bomb. The bomb has been defused. Hsin's men are attacking the stash cars. Stop them. Another bomb-van is on the way. Destroy it. |unlockedby = Flatliner }} Bomb Disposal is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by Zhou Ming, leader of the Ming Family. Description Zhou tells Huang that some local drug dealers are not showing Hsin Jaoming, the Triads boss, his due respect. Hsin has planned to teach them a lesson by blowing up their "stash cars". Zhou, on the other hand wants to steal the cars and the drugs inside them, so he asks Huang behind Hsin's back to accomplish this. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the stash cars before the attack begins *Hsin's bombs have been armed. Defuse them before they detonate *Another bomb van is on its way. Destroy it. Walkthrough The bombs are located in three Burger Shot vans next to each stash car and they will be activated on the middle of the way. To disarm the bombs, enter in the van near the stash car and complete the minigame using the touchscreen. Pay attention on the wire that emits more interference and cut it. Do the same thing with the other two bombs and be careful with Hsin's men who will attack Huang along the way. Once all three bombs are disarmed, the player needs to kill a group of thugs that are trying to destroy one of the stash vehicles. After killing the last henchmen, a new van armed with a bomb will come barreling down the street. The player can try to destroy the van before it reachs the stash vehicle or just wait for the van and disarm the bomb like it was done with the other three. After this, the three stash cars are brought to the Ming Inn via flatbead where Huang meets Zhou for his payment. Some time after the mission has been completed, Zhou sends an e-mail to Huang, explaining that Hsin, naturally, didn't like that Zhou and Huang acted behind his back, but Zhou managed to calm him by cutting Hsin into the profits of the plan, and that only Huang's slice of the take was impacted by this deal. Reward The reward for this mission is $200. The mission Carpe Dime is unlocked. Mission Replay Description "Hsin wanted to discipline some dealers who'd disrespected him, by blowing up their stash cars. But Zhon saw profit in dealing with them another way. So, I defused Hsin's bombs and Zhou stole the cars. Then the prick practically cut me out of the deal! Gallery IMG_1646.PNG|Bomb Disposal Walkthrough BombDisposal-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arrives at Zhou's club, and Zhou says Hsin is losing respect from the Tongs. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Zhou says Hsin is planning to earn his respect back by blowing some Yardie cars with drugs inside. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Zhou tells Huang to stop Hsin's bomb vans... BombDisposal-GTACW-SS4.jpg|...so he can steal the drugs for himself. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Huang leaves the club. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang arrives at the first bomb van. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Defusing the first bomb. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Huang arrives at the second bomb van. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Defusing the second bomb. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang arrives at the last bomb van. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Defusing the last bomb. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Some Hsin's men start attacking the stash cars, but Huang kill all of them. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Hsin sends another bomb van, but Huang locates and destroy it. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS14.jpg|The stash cars being delivered at Zhou's club by truck. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Zhou takes the cars and drugs for himself. BombDisposal-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *Close to one of the bomb vans, a Jamaican gang member is killed (presumably by one of Hsin's man) and left a Micro-SMG avaliable for the player's use. Navigation }} de:Bomb Disposal es:Bomb Disposal pl:Bomb Disposal Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions